An Incentive
by Kirikouchan
Summary: While running around in Orochimaru’s lair, it isn’t Sai but Naruto who stumbles upon a sleeping Sasuke. Yet not everything is as it seems and a trap has been laid out for everyone’s favorite blind shinobi, smut ensues! SasuNaru Oneshot! Warnings inside!


Summary:

While running around in Orochimaru's lair, it isn't Sai but Naruto who stumbles upon a sleeping Sasuke. Yet not everything is as it seems and a trap has been laid out for everyone's favorite blind shinobi, smut ensues! SasuNaru Oneshot!

Warnings: Very dirty and most definitely not work-safe! Oral, Anal, Semi-Con and some kinky stuff!

I recently entered NaNoWriMo against my better judgment and found myself unable to complete the challenge due to some family issues and the pressure from school building up.

I should be starting internship pretty soon, meaning it'll take as much time as a full-time job and then there's added projects.

Well, being a 'good little girl' I decided to add a punishment if I didn't manage to finish the challenge and here it is. Nine pages of smut and embarrassment! Seriously, I think my ears are still red from writing this! I'm terrible at writing 'adulty' scenes so I decided to make that my punishment ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_An__ Incentive  
_

A blond haired shinobi was moving down the halls like a whirlwind. Uzumaki Naruto was having difficulty breathing while running at such speed, but none of that mattered. He was _this_ close to finding and finally retrieving his long-lost teammate and rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Just thinking of that name caused the desperate feeling to grow stronger and in effect Naruto doubled his efforts to find his former best-friend.

The orange blur shoved open as many doors as fast as he could, he knew of he dangers inside this gloomy and dark underground lair. Danger was potentially lurking behind each and every door he opened. Not that it mattered; the determination that shone in the young man's clear blue eyes showed that he was ready for anything just as long as he achieved his goals…

Naruto was out of breath when he finally reached the last door to the left, two more doors in total and he would have wasted precious time running down yet another empty hallway filled with even emptier rooms…

'Who the hell would need all these rooms anyway when they're not even going to use them?!'

The orange clad ninja stayed his hand and took a moment to catch his breath before he opened the door. The heavy wooden door opened with an ominous creak and light slowly poured into the dark room, it took a moment for the weary teen's eyes to adjust to the new dark surroundings. Said eyes grew to almost impossible proportions as he made out the slumbering figure on the bed within that dark and gloomy room. His sight turned somewhat blurry and the jinchuuriki could feel the sting of fresh tears threatening to fall, even his throat seemed to be against him as he tried to utter the name of the lonely figure currently resting in front of him. A shivering Naruto slowly stumbled inside the room on wobbly legs while completely drunk on emotions as he fought to keep the tears at bay.

'Now that you've finally found him, what good will crying in front of him do?! You're stronger than this!'

Naruto immediately stopped shivering and walked steadily towards the slumbering figure, he raised a hand in order to touch the white clad shoulder in an attempt to determine he wasn't dreaming somehow…only to have the figure turn into a pile of dangerous looking snakes.

Within seconds the door slams shut behind him and some powerful force shoved him straight into the wiggling pile of angry serpents. Said creatures wasted no time in wrapping themselves around their newly acquired prisoner in order to keep him from escaping their nest. Naruto tried to struggle his way out of the slithering mass but with every move the snakes tightened their hold.

Blue eyes looked towards the now closed door to at least determine who had trapped him here, he managed to somehow turn around and expected to see the snake-bastard Orochimaru, or a smug-looking freshly escaped Kabuto. Hell, even a turncoat Sai to be standing next to the solid wooden door. He was surprised however to find Konoha's prodigal Uchiha standing next to said entrance with a smug look on his pale face…

Naruto is forced to watch tied up in an eagle-spread position as Sasuke puts some sort of seal on the door, the eerie glow reminded the blond vaguely of what Kakashi-sensei had described as to be the barrier Orochimaru had used so many years ago in order to keep the Anbu from reaching Sandaime…and had kept Sandaime from leaving. He was trapped at the mercy of Sasuke and his most likely venomous friends…

"Basta-!"

Upon opening his mouth one of the larger serpents slithered across and used its thick body as a makeshift gag. Naruto tried to shrug his head in order to get rid of the intrusion and almost bit down when he heard a familiar voice cut through the darkness…

"I wouldn't bite down if I were you. Her blood is highly venomous. Unless of course you would like to die a slow and agonizing death, in that case by all means go ahead."

Right now Naruto would have given anything in order to wipe that goddamn smirk of that bastards face. The pale figure calmly and gracefully walked towards the bed as if trying to get the point across that he was in no hurry since Naruto had no chance of escaping this trap. The trapped shinobi was not liking the look in Sasuke's eyes, it reminded him way too much of the way Ero-sannin looked at him while using his Oiroke-no-jutsu or even the way Kakashi had looked at him – or rather at the book he had been holding at the time – back in Tsunade's office…

"And this is how you waste your time? Chasing me all across the world? How pathetic. You should focus on getting stronger, I made it clear years ago that I wasn't interested in playing hide and seek with you. And now look at you, only an idiot would fall for such an obvious trap. Next time check behind the door before you walk into a room, usuratonkachi."

The stinging in Naruto's eyes returned full force; the sensation was enough to distract him from the snakes currently finding a way to slither inside of his orange jumpsuit and coil around his chest.

"Why would I return anyway? I mean it's not as if you've given me some sort of incentive to return to Konoha. Did you expect me to return for nothing? What a joke. Didn't I clearly tell you I had no _reason_ to remain in that pathetic excuse for a village? And you haven't exactly been trying to give me a reason either."

Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke untied the purple bow causing the oddly colored pants to slide down the long pale legs and reveal the Uchiha's slowly hardening cock. 'What the hell kind of joke is Sasuke trying to pull here?!' Naruto thought as the other male slowly – almost teasingly – took of the last piece of clothing he had been wearing, the white long-sleeved fluttered towards the ground to land on top of the already discarded pants. If the situation would have been different somehow – without Naruto being tied up by highly dangerous reptilians and a naked (former) teammate approaching with a lust filled look on his pale features – Naruto probably would have made a crude comment about Sasuke's obvious lack of underwear and the rather easily removable outfit said rogue ninja had been wearing.

He tried to voice said thoughts around the living gag but managed only an unintelligible jabbering of sounds as Sasuke stepped out of the discarded pile of clothes and slowly crept closer. Naruto somehow felt even more felt more helpless while under the scrutiny of that piercing gaze while not being able to even speak.

The raven-haired male crawled onto the mattress and in Naruto's eyes the other male looked more like a panther ready to strike rather than a man. A firm hand suddenly grasped Naruto's crotch and an arrogant chuckle broke the silence – if one could call the angry hissing and Naruto's heavy and fearful breathing as silent that is.

"You're not _excited_ about finally meeting your long lost best friend dobe? Well don't worry, you'll be excited enough to participate willingly by the time I'm through with you."

There was just something _wrong_ with having Sasuke's voice sounding as heavy and husky like that. 'Not that there isn't something wrong about this whole situation to begin with…' Naruto though, as Sasuke moved up even further in order to straddle the blonds' chest. Blue eyes widened upon the realization that Sasuke was practically shoving his uncut dick against the whiskered face.

The aroused young man on top of him moved his arms behind him and slowly opened Naruto's pants in order to allow his slithering friends access into the lower part of Naruto's jumpsuit. The serpents Naruto had temporarily forgotten about wasted no time in invading the newly opened territory and suddenly Naruto was all too aware of the snakes crawling all over his body, especially when a forked tongue managed to move inside his frog-patterned boxers. As if realizing the underwear was not some sort of strangely textured piece of skin, the snake slithered inside and coiled around Naruto's flaccid length. The jinchuuriki gasped at the sensation and closed his eyes in embarrassment as he felt his dick slowly hardening in the grasp of the cold reptile.

'This is just _sick_! I'm actually getting off on this?!'

Sasuke chuckled darkly again and moved to rip the fat serpent away from his captive's mouth, undoubtedly looking to replace said creature with something else. The trapped shinobi however closed his mouth tightly in order to prevent Sasuke from shoving his hard dick down Naruto's throat. He absolutely refused to cooperate, even if it killed him!

"Now now dobe, do you really think that will help? I say it's about time you put that mouth of yours to good use rather than spouting random bullshit about you becoming a hokage or that disgusting sludge you call food." Sasuke said as he rubbed the red head of his hard dick against Naruto's soft lips smearing pre-cum onto the closed orifice.

"Though I have to admit I'm more than eager to see if you actually have a gag-reflex, I've seen the way you eat ramen after all. Let's try it out, shall we?"

Naruto sure as hell wasn't planning on finding anything out if it involved Sasuke's dick and his mouth! He even refused to open his mouth as yet another forked tongue touched his hardening nipple – though it had been a close call. As if realizing their ministrations were ineffective one of the snakes decided to take more drastic measures and bit down on the sensitive nub, causing Naruto to scream and allowing Sasuke to slip his cock into Naruto's hot and awaiting mouth. Sasuke clearly didn't feel like wasting any time and shoved the penetrating member, practically choking Naruto and causing the aforementioned gag-reflex to kick in.

"Well what do you know, you do have one."

Another dark chuckle and a loud and overly loud moan sounded across the practically empty room while Naruto whimpered and writhed beneath Sasuke. The blond tried to tilt his head backwards in order to get rid of the unwanted intrusion as Sasuke moved his hips backwards in order to thrust forward again. Said Uchiha would clearly be having none of that and tangled the long and cold fingers oh his left hand in the golden locks and tightened his grip while he used his right hand to force Naruto's mouth to stay open in case the idiot decided to get any ideas of biting down.

Sasuke's hips started a slow and steady pace as he slowly moved back and forth into the hot mouth, it didn't take long however for the missing nin to pick up the pace and to start breathing heavily. Soon Sasuke's cock started to penetrate deeper leaving Naruto with no other alternative to try and make swallowing movements around the hard dick unless he wanted to somehow drown in his own puke, not that the other male's musky scent and the taste of the bastard's pre-cum wasn't enough to make him feel sick through his stomach...

The snake coiled around his own hardness flicked its tongue against the fiery mushroom-like head and Naruto moaned involuntarily causing Sasuke to shove in balls-deep. Naruto's pants felt unbelievably if not painfully tight right now…

"I told you you'd be eager enough to participate, didn't I?" Sasuke said as he watched the trail of saliva make its way down from the corner of the blue-eyed ninja. Naruto closed his eyes, no longer wanting to see the look of pleasure on the other male's face.

Sasuke started moving again, this time in wild abandonment while Naruto tried to block out what was happening. The blond felt light in the head as the lack of air kicked in. It didn't take long however for Sasuke to finish up and Naruto felt hot cum coat the insides of his now sore throat. It was pulled out shortly after the first load however and Sasuke moved his fingers inside Naruto's mouth in order to keep said orifice open and shot the rest of his seed all over the jinchuuriki's face and onto the pink tongue and somehow Naruto was glad he had his eyes closed as he felt a trail of semen getting caught in his lashes.

"Just look at you. You're a mess."

Naruto clearly heard the entertained and playful tone to Sasuke's voice; it was clearly noticeable even in between of the heavy gasps. Naruto felt what he believed to be Sasuke's thumb move across his face and gather the cooling white liquid before moving said appendage over Naruto's tongue.

"Is that better dobe?"

Naruto opened his eyes and spit out the bastard's cum – and was immediately pleased to see it hit Sasuke's abdomen – before finally speaking his mind.

"You sick fuck! What the hell is it you think you're doing?!"

Sasuke let out a rather strained chuckle and moved to lie down beside the captured blond.

"What does it look like? I'm putting you to good use; I already told you that I already have a brother whom I hate and you're not nearly strong enough to actually present me with a decent challenge. If you keep on insisting to be a part of my life you might as well be doing something useful for a change."

The pale hands opened the zipper to Naruto's jacket and bunched up the shirt underneath in order to reveal a smooth chest, the snakes moved to the side almost magically as Sasuke's hand made contact with the warm skin underneath. The raven's calloused hands rubbed across Naruto's tanned chest almost lovingly and gasped as a still somewhat moist thumb rubbed against the still sensitive nipple.

"If you feel like getting laid, why don't you simply bend over for your _master_ you asshole."

Sasuke leaned over and nibbled the junction between Naruto's shoulder and neck before moving upwards to whisper in the jinchuuriki's ear.

"The only _master_ around here would be me my dobe. You're the one trapped at my mercy after all. But seeing as you so eagerly and greedily sucked my dick, I'll allow you to have some fun as well." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's fearful expression. "Oh you didn't think I was done with you just yet, did you?"

Naruto shivered as Sasuke bit the tip of his ear and teasingly slid a hand downwards in order to pull out Naruto's cock. The trapped shinobi couldn't resist but to look down as Sasuke started to softly caress his balls and noticed the serpent was still coiled around his throbbing length. Sasuke slowly nibbled, licked and kissed his way down Naruto's neck and moved towards the sore nipple while tweaking the other with his hand.

A surge of pleasure caused Naruto to moan loudly – much to the Uchiha's satisfaction. The blond panted and whimpered as Sasuke's tongue playfully traced the hard contours of Naruto's abdomen, Naruto was too far gone to notice the snakes temporarily releasing his legs to allow the bastard to remove his pants and underwear before gently spreading his legs to accommodate Sasuke's body. Said pants fell onto the floor along with the tanned figure's weapon pouch and sandals. Somehow the lingering taste of the bastard's dick was arousing and Naruto couldn't help but think of their clumsy first – though accidental – kiss. Somehow the emotions long forgotten surfaced as he looked at the smoldering black eyes. Sasuke eagerly returned his gaze while sucking on the jinchuuriki's balls and Naruto found himself surprised when he realized he most likely wanted – no needed – this as much as Sasuke did.

'In the end it turns out I'm just as _sick_ and _twisted_ as him…'

The combined ministrations of Sasuke and his scaly pet proved to be too much for the already rock-hard young man and Naruto felt his insides tighten as his body was readying itself for release and Naruto moaned loudly…only to be stopped as the serpent wrapped around his hard length tightened its grip and slid its forked tongue inside the tip of his penis, effectively stopping Naruto from having an orgasm.

"Y-you fucking BASTARD!"

Sasuke genuinely laughed at that and the surprise of hearing Sasuke laugh caused Naruto to temporarily forgetting the reason why he was angry.

"You didn't think I was going to let you off easily, now did you? And if I were in your position I'd be careful about what I'd be saying dobe."

Naruto glared at the smug looking son of a bitch but bit his tongue and refrained from saying anything else.

"Good boy." The whiskered cheeks grew red, only this time not from either embarrassment or shame but from anger. 'When I manage to break lose I'm rearranging his _perfect_ face!' Naruto thought before Sasuke bit down in the extremely sensitive skin.

"God DAMN IT! Would you cut it out with the sadistic crap! That hurt TEME!"

Sasuke had an unreadable expression on his porcelain-like face upon hearing the once familiar insult and Naruto froze. At the very least the entire situation had just become as awkward for Sasuke as it had been for Naruto from the beginning. It didn't take long for that evil smirk to shift back into place however and Sasuke moved to sit up.

"As you wish _usuratonkachi_, we'll skip the foreplay and get right down to the good part." Naruto gulped and tried to plead to Sasuke to simply skip the 'good part' altogether, his throbbing dick and raging hormones be damned as Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's cheeks and pulled them apart. Sasuke was pleased to see Naruto's tight entrance remained closed as he parted the soft buttocks. The blond appeared to still be a virgin – well, at the very least in that specific area.

"W-wait a second now. I was only kidding when I said that I wanted to skip the– Aw fuck! That's COLD!!!"

He looked down to see Sasuke was rubbing some kind of liquid around his entrance, in his frustration Naruto had even failed to notice the vial of purple goo Sasuke had apparently been carrying with him while the raven had crawled into bed and it sure as hell didn't take an imaginative mind as to what use the content of said vile was about to be used for…

A finger slipped inside causing Naruto to raise his hips off of the bed in shock. It didn't really hurt or anything but the sensation of something moving around inside an 'exit-only' area was awkward to say the least. It didn't help when Sasuke pushed in a second finger either…

"If you're not going to hold still you'll only make it painful for yourself you moron. If you try to relax I'll be able to find–" Naruto suddenly moaned loudly and went rigid. "Oh never mind, found it." The jinchuuriki spread his legs as Sasuke hit that strange spot again while eagerly accepting the penetrating fingers, the combined sensation of the obscene wet noises of the moving fingers and near-constant stimulation of Naruto's prostate nearly proved to be the shinobi's undoing but the snake wrapped around his cock refused to let him cum and Naruto felt his dick throb painfully as if complaining about the strain.

Just as suddenly as the fingers had made their way inside, they slid out just as quickly while Naruto's ass seemed to try and suck them right back in. Sasuke ordered the snakes to help flip the blond around and removed the blonds' restriction while shoving a pillow under the tanned hips and once again parted the round globes and was pleased to see the pink ring of muscles twitching eagerly. The raven grabbed the vial and spread some of its content around his cock while shivering from the cold and somewhat numbing sensation; he would have rather been able to feel everything but the specially produced liquid would keep his now eager and willing partner from feeling the pain of his first penetration. Sasuke was fully aware of the blonds' regenerative capabilities after all and he sure as hell wasn't planning to hold back because of Naruto's inexperience.

The missing-nin wasted no time in pressing the head of his once again hard cock against the convulsing entrance and slowly pushed against it. Naruto gasped as he felt the hot dick make contact with the still somewhat cold purple liquid surrounding his entrance and Naruto became tense with anticipation. This would hurt wouldn't it?

"Relax."

It sounded more like an order and wasn't at all reassuring, but Naruto tried his best to relax anyway. It wasn't as if he had much choice in this situation to begin with, why make it harder on yourself when you can get some fun out of it too.

There was a strange squishing noise as the head of Sasuke's cock finally pushed through the still tight ring of muscles and Naruto moaned as the thick length easily slid inside halfway. The other male between his legs pulled back somewhat and waited for a moment to let Naruto to adjust to the new sensation. The tanned legs willingly spread even further to allow Sasuke to push in even deeper and Sasuke smirked at Naruto's wanton position and flushed face, clearly the liquid was serving its purpose splendidly.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and rolled his hips, this caused the hard length to brush against the jinchuuriki's prostrate and Naruto made his appreciation clear as he moaned wantonly.

'Somehow he sounds more like an eager slut than a virgin.' Sasuke thought as he started a slow pace, he pushed his cock almost impossibly deep inside and pulled out completely only for Naruto's slickened passage to eagerly accept him right back inside.

"Can you hear how eager your ass is to swallow my hard dick dobe?"

Sasuke said and picked up the pace as he listened to the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the sloshing noises of the numbing liquid. Beneath him Naruto was clutching the sheets and panting while mumbling incoherently. Sasuke's hands grabbed Naruto's abdomen tightly as if searching for his own cock causing Naruto's passage to tighten involuntarily. Sasuke moans and moves to lie down on top of his lover and pins down Naruto's arms with his hands. His thrusts are picking up the pace once again as he feels his climax approaching, by this time Naruto is practically screaming in pleasure beneath him.

Sasuke moans out Naruto's name as he finally cums and releases his seed deep within his lover's bowels. The Uchiha rolls his hips again as he rides out his orgasm, the sensation of the near constant stimulation of his prostate and the hot breath of his bastard fanning across his neck causes Naruto to finally spill his semen across the sheets below.

They lie still like that for a while. Sasuke's now soft member still rooted deeply inside Naruto's cum-filled ass while the two struggle to catch their breath, the many snakes long since disappeared from sight.

"Already tired dobe? I trust you'll be able to last for at least another round next time. I'm not exactly convinced."

The exhausted young shinobi soon gives up on his struggles to remain awake and falls asleep to Sasuke's gentle kisses down his neck and shoulder blades…

* * *

"FUCK!"

Naruto screams as he tries to run towards the source of the explosion. He had awoken due to a loud explosion only to find the bed devoid of his dark haired lover. After he had struggled to get his clothes on – all the while grimacing as the sheets of the messed up bed kept sticking to his body and Sasuke's seed making its way down his thighs – he had rushed towards the crumbling area of what had once been Orochimaru's lair.

When he finally saw the light pouring in from a massive whole in the ceiling – or was it the ground since the place was underground and all – and he caught sight of his shocked teammates standing around, Naruto gathered his strength and rushed in order to join them.

Above the remains of what had once been yet another empty room, none other than Sasuke was standing around as if nothing had even happened and for a moment Naruto starts doubting the events that had just transpired…

The tell-all smirk on the rogue ninja's face upon wrapping his arm around the still flustered Naruto reassured him however. This wasn't over yet…

* * *

_Some time later_

Naruto shoved his front door open with his hips as he carefully balanced his groceries and new supply of tools. Most of his weapons had been lost during his latest mission and he unfortunately had to spend an entire paycheck on buying new equipment.

The jinchuuriki kicked the door and it closed with a loud bang, undoubtedly pissing off the neighbors again. Not that he cared; he was frustrated enough as it is. With Sai looking an awful lot like Sasuke and said freaks tendency of wearing such revealing clothes, Naruto had been growing increasingly irritable.

A sudden draft caused him to drop the grocery bags and turn his attention to the open window above his bed. The blond nearly had a heart attack upon spotting none other than Uchiha Sasuke sitting on his windowsill.

"S-Sasuke?!"

The other male smirked and stalked towards his prey.

"In the flesh. And now that I'm here your duty is to keep me satisfied. I do need an incentive to stick around now do I?"

Naruto rushed towards the bastard in order to punch his lights out, only for the fist to be caught in a pale hand and the two stumbled upon the bed…

"Ready for round two dobe?"

He was not only ready, he was eagerly looking forward to it….

_THE END_


End file.
